


On a Wintry California Night

by Wendymypooh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Buffy is on patrol when she gets an unexpected visit from Angel.Written for Fandoms Stocking 2018





	On a Wintry California Night

Buffy Summers strolled through the rows of new and old graves in the Sunnydale Cemetery. It was a cool December night, a few short days before Christmas, and so far, it had been mellow. She hadn't seen a vampire or creepy ghoul or anything else the whole entire time she'd been patrolling.   
She kept Mr. Pointy at the ready, nevertheless. Just because the night had been quiet so far, didn't mean it couldn't change at any moment.   
A slight noise or maybe only her Slayer instinct warned her that she suddenly wasn't alone. She scanned the darkened cemetery, looking for any movement, listening intently for the sound of clawed hands digging through layers of dirt, but she saw and heard nothing.   
From one breath to the next, she knew someone or something was behind her. She whirled deftly around, wielding Mr. Pointy, ready to sink the sharpened stake into her prey. A masculine hand shot out and grasped her wrist, blocking her downward strike, giving her a moment to register who or what was attacking her.   
Tall, dark, handsome and brooding. A vampire with a soul. One who held her heart. Angel.   
"I didn't mean to startle you." Angel apologized.   
"It's okay."   
Angel released his hold on her wrist and Buffy quickly put Mr. Pointy away.   
Angel smiled. Before Buffy could say anything, he reached out and cupped her face with his hands. He lowered his head and claimed her lips with his own.   
Buffy sighed and gave herself over entirely to kissing Angel. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands lowered from her face, so he could wrap his arms around her waist.   
Being in Angel's arms was Heaven. He made her feel loved, cherished, and safe. With Angel, she could be vulnerable in ways she could never show to anyone else, including her mom.   
Angel couldn't get enough of her. Buffy was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman. She was beautiful, intelligent, and fierce. She belonged in his world as much as she belonged in her own.   
Even though she was perfectly capable of defending herself, she never hesitated to accept help if it was offered. She was an amazing sparring partner who always challenged his fighting moves. Holding her in his arms, her petite feminine frame pressed close to his much larger one, their lips sealed together in one searing kiss after another, made his desire for her intensify.   
Buffy felt as if she was going up in flames. Heat arced through her body as their kissing intensified and she found herself wishing they were somewhere else than the cemetery.   
Too bad the vampires who'd been absentee for most of the night, decided they'd make an appearance just then. One moment Buffy and Angel were in each other's arms, and next they were standing back to back and fighting for their lives.   
Though it was two against many, their combined fighting skills made them an unbeatable team. Soon, their vampire foes were nothing but piles of ashes around their feet.   
Buffy flashed Angel an exhilarated smile. Protest she might about her endless duties as the Slayer, she actually enjoyed the adrenaline rush that came after a fight.   
Angel grinned back at her. Fighting side by side with Buffy was something he'd never take for granted.   
"That was fun."  
"It was. " She agreed.   
He reached out a hand and she slipped hers into it. They linked their fingers together as they left the cemetery. Neither had a plan in mind of where they wanted to go or what they wanted to do for the rest of the night. They just knew they wanted to spend the last hour or so before dawn together…so they did.


End file.
